Rising Up The Ranks
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Momo and Kendo make a "movie", and their popularity skyrockets. Now other people want to catch up with them, no matter what.


"Good to see you girls after all of these years." Uwamabi cooed, the young heroines walking into her private room.

The older blonde woman sat on a grease black couch, with a table a few feet away from her long slender legs. The table itself was as long as a person laying down and as tall as a person crouching on the floor. Next to the couch Uwabami was sitting on, were two other couches which surrounded the table, each one the same shade of black.

Her walls were littered with pictures of the Pro Heroine sucking large cock and having her pussy pounded by an unknown male partner. Momo shielded her eyes while I kept my focus on the Hero, not wanting to get aroused by the lewd pictures surrounding Momo and I.

"Your internships will be quite intense this time. You'll be staring in a movie — like me!" Her excitement was...different than her usual tone of voice. She sounded more aroused than excited Ted really.

"How is this going to make us better heroes, Mrs. Uwabami?" I wondered, my nipples beginning to poke through my turquoise qipao.

"I'm sure there's something to learn here Kendo." Momo assured, her cheeks the shade of tomatoes.

"There is!" Uwabami claimed "Popularity is vital if you wish to be a high earning hero! Sex is also the best stress relief you can get after a difficult mission. Now-," She stood up and pointed at Yaoyorozu "first test Momo! Use your Quirk to create condoms for giant cocks!"

I immediately stepped forward and held my hands up "Mrs. Uwabami, Momo's Quirk only works with objects she's really familiar with! This test isn't exactly-" I turned around and saw Momo producing a long line of "Magnum Condoms" from her bosom.

I wasn't sure to be disappointed or surprised at this point. A door then opened up and a small group of tall burly men walked forward, all of them completely naked and hard. Uwabami walked to them and motioned for us to come to her.

"Now then, let's see how well you can suck these large dicks!" She then got on her knees and began to lather the younger man's shaft with saliva as she rubbed her tongue along the base of his dick.

Momo then followed suit, making sure that her hair stains out of the way as she began to give the older gentleman and amateur-level blowjob. Her lips pressed against his thick member, unable to take the entire package. 'Hmph, that's not even acceptable for a sidekick!' Uwabami thought to herself as she deep throated her chosen partner effortlessly.

Momo pulled her mouth away and gawked at what Uwabami was doing "Whoa! I can't do that! Are there other things I can train to do instead of Mrs. Uwabami?" Yaoyorozu wondered.

I nodded my head with her and Uwabami stood back up "Alright then, I'll help out." She gave to men the condoms Momo made and told me to stand in front of one man while Momo was told to lie on top of the table.

They put on their condoms and walked on over to us, the man lifting my up by the legs and shoving his giant cock into my tight asshole, thrusting his hips with mass amounts of force. Momo also had to do missionary; her legs spread widely and her arms held in one place as her ass was relentlessly fucked. "You can swallow a cock this way as well. Midnight built a career on this skill, you know!"

"Do villains use this technique Mrs. Uwabami? It's impossible for me to escape it!" I cried as my ass was being filled to its maximum limit. I wasn't even sure how someone could have such a giant cock!

The blonde heroine simply sighed "You girls need so much more training before I can take you out on patrol in the red light district."

She let us off of their dicks as Momo then looked down at her large breasts "Mrs. Uwabami, what about my boobs?" The heroine simply smiled.

"Good idea Yaoyorozu." Momo then got on a knee as a man sat down on one of the couches in the room. The man pushed his dick in between her breasts, making the tip of his dick poke out near the brunettes face.

"Ah! This move seems more practical for real crime fighting." Her nipples began to slowly protrude from her latex-like fabric.

Uwabami began to consider what Momo was doing as she gave another man a titjob "Hmm... still not good enough to use in the field, Momo. See how much faster I am than you? He came twice already. You should go back to anal practice. It'll be easier now that you've been stretched out."

I walked over to where Momo was being placed and stared at the firm erect dick placed right behind Momo's bubbly pawg ass. "What about me, Mrs. Uwabami?" Once I helped my instructor here, I knew that there'd be no going back on this whole operation. Movie and all.

"You can help Momo this time, Kendou. Just rest your head here." The blonde pointed at Momo's lower back. The redhead laid her head on Yaoyorozu's upper ass; her eyes lingering on the condom covered cock right next to her head.

Uwabami then placed her F-Cup breasts on top of my head and told the hired gentleman to start ramming his cock into Yaomomo's asshole. "This is usually a sidekicks job, but rookies also need to learn it in case a villain is too powerful for one hero!"

I then began to remember what U.A. was about; defeating villains with the sexual use of our bodies. Female classmates were able to please male and female alike, and the same went for males; they used their fat girthy cocks while women used their tight assholes. We were taught that we'd only be fucked in our pussy by what we'd call a "Magnum Dong", or a dick beyond humanly capable sizes.

All Might was one of them, with his dick reaching about 1 meter long, 1/3rd of a meter wide, and 2/3rds of a meter thick. The only known people to fuck All Might while he was in his prime were the Wild Wild Pussycats, The R-Rated Hero: Midnight, Snake Hero: Uwabami, and somebody named "Inko". I absolutely needed to know how to handle giant cock before I went pro.

I then felt Momo's ass shiver, knocking me back into the present day. The tall man then pulled his dick out; precum having been stored at the bottom of the rubber. "When a villain is at their weakest, that's when you finish them off!" Uwabami told me as she drank the contents of the condom as I forced the thick shaft down my throat, the taste of Momo's fine ass lathered the fat member, not that I minded. "Mm. Fill up four more like this Momo." Our teacher instructed.

I then looked at Yaoyorozu's stretched anus and began to giddily lick it, my heart pounded wildly as Momo moaned loudly "Ah! Kendou~" Her sultry voice sending shivers down my back. I was enjoying far more than I thought I would've. Especially since our last internship with Uwabami was basically a sex ed class.

"Good work Kendou! A hero must make use of support class skills as well." I then looked up, followed by Momo as Uwabami was held in the air "Now, watch closely girls. This is how a veteran hero fights a dick enlarging Quirk!" She cried as the man's cock below her grew 3 inches longer and began to pound her asshole with delight.

I couldn't help but notice how Uwabami didn't moan or quiver in ecstasy. There were no tears welling up in her eyes, no excessive beads of sweat going down her forehead, no slurs, nothing except her complete focus on making the man cum. "Ah...I guess the gap between master and student really is wide." Momo commented, sweat and saliva pouring down her face.

I quickly stood up as I started to set my plan in motion 'I was hoping to keep my new ultimate move a secret...but if even Uwabami is going this far…' I then sat on a nearby couch and held my legs up with my arms; keeping them under my knees, which accentuated my large pussylips and asshole. I got the attention of the man that fucked me before and smiled "Hey, big guy, you want to go "Plus Ultra" in this ass again?" He nodded "No condom this time~" He happily ripped off his moist condom and walked over to me.

"Come and take it." I teased. He loomed over me and as soon as he wrapped his hands around my hips, I took action. I twisted my body around and rammed his cock up my ass while keeping his legs spread with my knees "Gotcha!" I began to thrust downwards as Momo stood up to figure out what to do next. "Hey Momo, check me out!" She looked on in awe as I continued my rough thrusting "Anal Amazon! Pretty Plus Ultra huh?"

"Amazing!" She replied in earnest, shocked at what had been pulled off.

"Evil will never win!" I cried as the man below me started to move his hips in alignment with my own, making me moan rather loudly.

"Momo, don't just stand there!" The ravenette looked around and made eye contact with her teacher as she had her ass be filled up with cum "If you have time to stand you have time to suck dick! Do you want your Hero License or not?"

"Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" Momo then motioned for a group of guys to come over as she loosened her costume and kneeled on the carpeted floor "I'll make you proud Uwabami." Two guys then grabbed her DDD-Cup breasts and shoved their dicks in between them, her pillowy skin making their shafts throb in bliss. Momo grabbed her large tits and held them as closely together as she could as another man then placed a cock into her mouth.

The musk began to completely fill her nostrils; cutting her off from any fresh oxygen. Then another man placed a second dick in her mouth and she began to choke on the large cocks that surrounded her. She moved her chest up and down as she pleasured the two cocks at once, not having to even use her hands. They grabbed her hair and undid it, making it succumb to gravity as they fucked her silly. They then lowered her to the ground and pulled off her belt and nearly ripped her leotard off of her body.

Now four men were around her, and the two new guys plunged their dicks into her tight ass, and fucked her in beautiful synchronicity. Now Momo was beginning to feel a bit crazy, having a half dozen men fuck her like a living sex doll. "Yes!" She cried "Fill me up!" Momo lifted her head as a man slowly put his cock down her throat, making it bulge as they fucked her relentlessly.

Uwabami held her phone up in excitement as Pride swelled in her chest "Momo! You look super adorable right now~" She cooed "I've got to share this with Midnight!" She friend around as she faced me with her camera "You too Kendo! Show Midnight how cute you are!" She then took a picture of me holding the peace sign up as I got ass fucked by two hung men.

I felt my anus stretch, which was first painful, but quickly became pleasurable. They gropped my lean body and pulled on my hair like pros; not hurting me while pulling, but still able to get the point across that they were in charge now. The one below me flicked my nipples with his tongue as he gorged on my average sized tits. I then felt waves of cum come up my ass and I sprayed my juices all over the man's waist.

Momo had cum a few times already, but now it was her lovers turn and they held nothing back, giving it their Plus Ultra. Thick ropes of cum sprayed out and inside of Momo as she once again orgasmed. Uwabami swayed the men back as she pulled out her phone "That was spectacular girls! Truly Plus Ultra!" She squatted down and took a picture of Momo's cum lathered ass next to her face. "I'm so proud of you girls~ I think it's time we took our group photo. There's room on my wall next to Deku's photo." Uwabami then ordered an individual man to pixie us up and hold us by our stent her thighs as they fucked us even more, making my stuffy pussy more than happy as our blonde mentor praised us once again. "You've improved so much already girls! I'm proud of you." She watched as Momo and I blushed furiously, our asses were being pounded mercilessly, and I was so damn hot my that I was ready for anything! "Now, we need to film that movie!" Uwabami said excitedly, making me cum all over the floor.

Oh yeah, the movie-


End file.
